La cancion de Malfoy
by Thalie Lovegood
Summary: Draco ha escrito una cancion...¿de que sera? ¿de amor? ¿de amistad? ¿del señor tenebroso? oh! es sobre weasley...¿seguira siendo de amor? hehehehehehe one-shot


_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_

_**Que lo disfruten!!!**_

Por fin la he terminado ahora solo toca enseñársela al resto…

Baje a la sala común donde en el primer momento que la pise todos se callaron y me prestaron atención, es bueno ser un Malfoy.

— ¡Escuchen! —Ya lo estaban haciendo—He escrito una canción…—Todos me miraron con la boca ligeramente abierta y enseguida todos rieron a carcajadas.

— ¿Una canción, Malfoy? —preguntó con sorna Zabini

— ¿De que, de amor? —se burlo Bole

—No sabia que fueras tan Romántico…—Comento Nott tratando de sonar algo neutro (cosa que no logro) por que luego todos volvieron a reírse

— ¿Romántico? —Dijo en un susurro Pansy, un susurro que todos oyeron—Draco es Romántico—se dijo para si misma (pero todos oyeron) mirando hacia el techo imaginando quien sabe que…

—Oh tal vez de amistad….ya saben…"_tu eres mi amigo del alma…"_—comento una chica de segundo grado seguida de carcajadas

— ¡No! —les grite

—MM. tal vez de la sangre pura…— todos estaban callados meditando cual podría ser el tema

—No, ya se de las maldiciones imperdonables…. —sugirió un chico de sexto al ver que yo negaba con la cabeza

—Yo sigo convencido de que es de amor—dijo Zabini—Es que solo imagínenselo: Arrodillado con una túnica de gala y un anillo en el bolsillo cantándosela a una doncella en el balcón….—dijo tratando de hacer la escena que había descrito pero la risa no lo dejo, su risa ahogo la risita nerviosa de Pansy que estaba a punto de abrazarme

— ¿AH? ¡Cállense! ¡Escuchen! : ¡_Weasley es nuestro rey…!_—ni pude terminar de cantar por que todos rieron tan alto que estoy seguro que todo el castillo escucho

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— ¿Qué son esas risas? —preguntó Harry desde su escoba en el campo de Quidditch

—No lo se, Creo que vienen de las mazmorras —grito Ron desde los aros de Gol

—Parece que los de Slytherin están torturando a alguien—Menciono Fred

— ¡Ya! ¡Concéntrense estamos entrenando! —grito la capitana, Angelina.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

— ¿Weasley es nuestro Rey? — preguntó Warrington apunto de partirse de la risa

— ¿Por qué Weasley iba a ser nuestro Rey? — Preguntó Pucey cayéndose del sillón

—Pues por que…—Trate de responderle pero las risas apagaron mi voz y luego escuche hablar a Zabini de nuevo

—A pues por que es una canción de amor, nuestro querido Draco esta enamorado de Weasley…—dijo abrazándome de un lado para no caerse (de la risa)

— ¿Enamorado de Weasley? —preguntó Pansy en un grito de horror

—Ay Pansy, no se de que te sorprendes si se le nota…que esta enamorado de… ¿Cuál de los Weasley te gusta? —preguntó curioso, seguramente el no había pensado en eso— ah, si seguramente es esa Ginny…—

—No puede ser Ginny Por que no dice que sea nuestra Reina si no nuestro rey…—otra vez Nott, ¿es que no se puede callar?

—Hahahahahahaha—

—No puedo creerlo, vale un hombre, pero… ¿un Weasley? —dijo llorando de la risa Pucey

— ¿Me pregunto que diría el señor Malfoy con esto? —Y de nuevo mi gran amigo Nott ha hablado

—No, el señor Malfoy no, el señor tenebroso—menciono un chico de séptimo haciendo que todos se estremecerán y al ver mi rostro de confusión (bueno esa conclusión a la que llegaron ¿Cómo es que llegaron a eso?) todos rieron tan fuerte hasta el castillo tembló…

— ¡Que se callen! ¡Solo escuchen!: _"Weasley es nuestro rey, Weasley es nuestro Rey, El siempre deja entrar al Quaffle, Weasley es nuestro Rey…"__ —_otra vez interrumpido por Zabini

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la Quaffle con el amor que el sientes a Weasley?_ —_preguntó

— ¿En serio? Zabini a veces te pareces a Crabbe y a Goyle— le dije ya bastante molesto, el no dijo nada

—Olvídense de Weasley— dijo Derrick, por un momento estaba agradecido con el hasta que— no escuchan lo desafinado que esta Malfoy, se parece al llanto de una mandrágora—todos rieron haciendo temblar de nuevo el castillo…

O0o0o0o0o0o0

— ¡Temblor! —chillo Dobby

—¡Sin importar que un elfo domestico tiene que hacer lo que se le ordena! ¡eso es lo que hará Argot! —chillo otro el domestico que acompañaba a Dobby a limpiar la sala común de Gryffindor— ¡aaaaahhhh!

— ¿Qué el ha pasado a Argot?— preguntó Dobby y esquivando lo que este tiraba al fuego

—U-una prenda—dijo pálido y señalando lo que había tirado

—Oh! Dobby se llevara unas cuantas y le llevara una a Winky— dijo entusiasmado al ver que había muchas mas esparcidas en la sala

—NO! Dobby debe prometerle a argot que no le contara a nadie sobre la prenda—dijo en un susurro pero Dobby estaba mas ocupado en escoger cual de todas le gustaba mas

— ¡Si, Dobby lo hará! oh la señorita Granger es tan considerada…—

—Así que fue ella, Argot le advertirá a los demás! ¡Esto es una deshonra para el elfo domestico!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

— ¡QUE SE CALLEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —grite, todos callaron y me vieron con un poco de miedo en el rostro, ya lo dije antes, es bueno ser un Malfoy—Volveré a cantar: _Weasley es nuestro Rey_, _Weasley es nuestro Rey_, _El siempre deja entrar la quaffle_, _Weasley es nuestro Rey_, _Weasley no puede salvar ni una cosa_, _No puede bloquear un solo aro_, _Eso es por lo que en Slytherin todos cantamos_, _Weasley es nuestro Rey_, _Weasley nació en un basurero_, _Siempre deja entrar la Quaffle_, _Weasley asegurara que nosotros ganemos,_

_Weasley es nuestro Rey_— todos rieron maliciosamente menos Crabbe y Goyle que estaban tratando de entender la canción

—N-no entiendo, Draco—Dijo al fin Goyle todos rieron tan alto que se escucho en todo el continente, tal vez… yo lo golpe con una copia del diario el profeta en la cabeza que estaba cerca, es que ya es el colmo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

— ¿oh, quien es una cosita linda? — Le hablaba Umbridge a uno de sus platos con gatos— Oh no te preocupes, que también te quiero a ti— le decía a otro plato al haber maullado furioso—¿pero que le pasa a este castillo? Esto es algo que la alta inquisidora de Hogwarts tiene que averiguar—dijo poniéndose de pies e inflando el pecho de orgullo

— ¿Me va a dejar hablando solo? — pregunto un mini-Fudge en un retrato que estaba en el escritorio de esta

— Por supuesto que no, mi ministro—le dijo para después besar el retrato con sus gruesos labios de sapo— a pesar de que quiera demasiado a mis gatitos a mi ministro yo lo amo, el es un hombre respetuoso, amante de lo correcto y las reglas…—decía mientras lo seguía besando y los gatos en los platos maullaban furiosos y celosos

—Yo también te amo Dolores…yo también te amo Dolores…—decía entre tanto el retrato (es obvio que esta hechizado, para que diga lo que Dolores quiere y para que no salga del cuadro)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

—A ver Goyle, Weasley es el nuevo Guardián de Gryffindor, pero apesta, por eso hice esta canción para que se vuelva mas malo de lo que es, ya saben que los nervios afectan demasiado a las comadrejas…—termine diciendo y todos sonreían maliciosamente así que decidí irme pero antes

—Pansy—la llame

—Si draquito…Hem…Draco—Todos rieron tan alto por aquel apodo, Pansy estaba tan roja como un Weasley

—Asegúrate de que aprendan la canción y que la canten todo el tiempo—le dije entregándole el pedazo de pergamino donde la había escrito

—Bueno al menos no esta enamorado de un Weasley— dijo aliviada Pansy a todos en la sala común haciendo que todos rieran tan fuerte, tan fuerte que ¡ah! No se rieron muy fuerte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rieron tan fuerte que…

—No, mi ministro— se cayo la foto de Fudge en la oficina de Umbridge al suelo y se rompiera—NOOOO! Ahora el primer ministro de verdad se enterara….¡Mis gaticos! — dijo al ver como los platos caían y algunos se rompían.

…………..

—Dobby no debes quedarte todos los gorros para ti—le reprendió Hermione al despertarse por todo el ruido—Son para todos los elfos—

—¡Así que tu eres la que quiere deshonrarnos! — dijo un ejercito de elfos domésticos que acababa de entrar a Hermione

—yo…Eh….Ah…Deberían amar la libertad como Dobby— dijo nerviosa

—A ella— dijo Argot

Tranquilos no le hicieron daño, solo la reprendieron y botaron todos sus botones de PEDDO con los apuntes y demás

……….

Ron casi se cae de su escoba pero gracias a eso pudo tapar perfectamente un tiro de Alicia Spinnet

—Bravo, fue como cuando Ryan tapo el tiro de Zamojski, el mejor cazador de Polonia—menciono Angelina

—SI Es verdad, de hecho es nuestro hermano—comento Fred

—tratamos de ocultarlo durante cuatro años, pero ahora merece la pena contarlo—dijo George

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Cuéntenmelo en muchos Reviews!!**_


End file.
